1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for detecting and computing the coordinates of a projectile in a target zone, and in particular to targeting apparatus for evaluating baseball pitching performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuing search is under way for new and innovative methods to enhance the performance of athletes to their highest level. The use of "radar guns" to measure the velocity of a pitched baseball is an example of a recent application of technology. However, its use has had only a minimal impact upon the training and perfection of pitching ability.
The goal of the pitcher is to deliver a baseball at a high velocity across the plate within the strike zone, but in the strike areas where hits occur less frequently. In pitching strategy, the pitcher attempts to avoid a hit by creating variations of velocity, movement of the baseball, and location of the baseball as it penetrates the strike zone. The most difficult effect to accomplish with reliability is variation of location of the baseball as it penetrates the strike zone. It is believed that the majority of baseball pitchers learn the art of throwing to a specific location only after they lose their ability to control velocity or movement or both. There is a need, therefore, for training apparatus which can be used by a baseball pitcher to improve his performance in pitch delivery and placement.